


Can't You See

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, just something I wrote for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: Sonny's new "girlfriend" is a little too much like someone the squad knows...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to booyahkendell for betaing!

“Barba, Liv, I'd like you to meet Belinda Perroni,” Sonny said, indicating the sharply dressed black-haired woman standing next to him, cradling a scotch and typing on her phone. Belinda looked up briefly and half-waved before going back to her phone. “She's one of Bernstein's top tax lawyers. Lin, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson, my boss, and Rafael Barba, our ADA.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Liv said politely. Belinda nodded but didn't take her attention from her phone. “How did-”

 

“Look, Dominick, I'm not getting a good signal over here, we need to go back to the front.” 

 

“Okay,” Sonny agreed, following her out of sight towards the front of the bar.

 

“Wow,” Liv mouthed to Barba, who raised his eyebrow in agreement.

 

“I see you've met the new Mrs. Carisi.” Fin sauntered up, Amanda in tow.

 

“'Met’ is a strong word,” Liv said.

 

“How weird was it?” Amanda asked Barba.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Seeing her with him?”

 

Once again Barba’s eyebrow rose, this time in confusion. Amanda looked to Fin, as if to ask for help.

 

“What she means is, how weird is it seeing a woman like  _ that _ with Carisi?”

 

Barba frowned.

 

“She's not that far out of his league, if that's what you're implying.”

 

“No,” Amanda groaned in exasperation. She leaned in and, in a low voice, “she's an older, intelligent Hispanic lawyer who loves scotch and expensive clothing and is constantly throwing sarcastic comments at him.” She straightened, face unhappy. 

 

“Though I think  _ she  _ actually means them as an insult.”

 

The group was quiet for a minute, each of them pretending they weren't watching Barba put the pieces together.

 

“He thinks she's only using him for sex, too,” Amanda added, sipping her beer.

 

“Right,” Barba said after a moment. “Excuse me.” And with that, he disappeared around the corner. The three of them exchanged bemused looks that only grew when the muffled sounds of an argument drifted back to them.

 

Moments later, Sonny reappeared, looking confused but beaming all the same, with Barba on his arm. They approached the group and stopped, Barba nodding to Sonny.

 

“Liv, Fin, Amanda, I'd like you to meet Rafael Barba, my boyfriend.”

 

 

 


End file.
